Must be the dog!
by bound-2-be-love
Summary: 3d chap up HELLZ YEAH!Seto after manny years finnly is going to make moves on joey,joey has a little problem with this he likes seto and doens't want seto to know.A romance Filled with humor!Setoxjoey Read and review,note flames are welcome :3
1. Chapter 1

herllo it is me ariel! (people clap in the back round) and here i give you a story with alot of humor and yaoi! I CAN'T SPELL IT :)! hope you enjoy i know i will yeah first chap it changes p.o.v. some here in the mid k? anywho have fun

now on to le story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You might think that i Seto Kiba am a self-centered non-caring, rich, over powering snob who does not give a rat's ass about any thing other then money and myself.

Well you are mistaken then, because i care about someone other then me deeply yet i have not let him know.

The way i see it is slowly and surly i'm getting under his skin a day at a time and over the past few yeas of knowing this person i have came to a conclusion, now it's time to take it to the next level. The first few years were just to test him and his passion his determination well just to see if he can put up a fight, but i digress, now i can play with my mutt my dog MY Target,. Joey wheeler.

Today started like every other day except of course in my life nothing was like the day before and nothing would be like the day ahead. I dressed chatted with a few companies made sure Mokuba ate breakfast, I did not let him leave until he was done. I know i know you people are most likely like

"YOU WACH YOUR BOTHER ATE!".

Well yes and it is eat; this is not a freakn' Barney show. Any ways, it's only because since i got us into this home by betting champ at chess and betting on it before we played i sore to make sure he is safe.

Yeah it is a little much but Mokuba is a kid and along with keeping them out of the reach of the dirty mages cigarettes and lighters (he would not do anything of the sort but still), i don't want anyone to fuck him up in other words. Like when Mr. KIBIA the rich ass hole was still alive it was hell and i didn't want Mokuba to see what that was like how mad he would get i wanted Mokuba to not have a worry so i took it all words and bruises. Now that i know that people are well fucked up, put bluntly i just do not want him to be fucked up or fucked with. Mokuba is one of the few people i care about trust me.

So where was I? Oh, yes continuing my limo driver dropped me off at school , a little late but why should i care? Heck if i wanted to i could pay the teachers! I saw my dog scratching at the door for me to open it yes.. I would remember this.

"OPEN THE DOOR KIBIA!"

He banged his hands on the door .yes. Beg..

"Oh isn't this nice, a dog scratching his master's door to come inside"

"Shut up Kiba JUST OPEN THE DAM DOOR!"

"Tisk tisk tisk is that anyway to talk to your master?"

"Can it Kiba! And open this-"

Seto opened the door as Joey was banging his hands on the door Joey fell on the floor.

Seto pinned him grasping the opportunity and hissised in his joeys ear

"Now now my pup not even saying thank you, you're a bad pup, don't you think"

"Kiba get the hell OFF ME!"

Kiba continued

"Wheeler if you are that strong as you always boast you are, then make me"

Joey gave an angered growl and seto smirked

"What's the matter wheeler?"

He switched his position so that he was lying on top of Joey

"You can get out of this hold so why don't you?" Seto asked egging him on further

"Kiba I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" Joey yelled

"Really? You would, because last time i checked i was the one who had you pinned and still do"

"ALRIGHT THATS IT!" but as the yell erupted from Joey, Seto looked at the clock in the hall and found another thing he could do to fluster his pup.

"Wheeler you're going to be late"

He whispered in Joey's ears his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin there.

His smooth voice seemed to lick the shell of his ear when seto had not even done so and in a flash seto was gone and Joey was sitting up right rubbing his ear trying to rid it of the tingling sensation and trying to stop a light blush that crept onto his face.

(time for some joey thoughts:3)

'Dam dam dam dam damdamdamdamdam crap crap crap crap, shit , Kiba that -i hate him, shit shit shit shit shit why the fuck would he do that, fucking handsome-, shit shit shit shit dam shit crap thoughts about him being handsome i mean he is but still-

(end joey thoughts :( )

" Shit! DAMIT! WHY WON'T IT STOP!" he yelled in the bathroom stall causing a few guys who where in the restroom to look at the stall and give a weird look and leave.

Joey banged his head against the bathroom stalls wall

"I wasn't supposed to say that out load" why was all this getting to him so bad then it hit him he had not even showed up to class. He then rapidly banged his head against the bathroom stalls wall saying shit over and over and over and over again.

He then walked out washed his hands and regretfully walked into class.

"Hey teach, i-"

"Mr. Wheeler you're late by, 48inutes...and 4 seconds"

"Right well the reason i'm late is" two guys in the back looked at each other and said in unison

"That's the dude from the restroom!"

They ran up and tapped on the teachers shoulder

"Sensei, um we can tell you what happened" Joey just watched these to

'What the fuck are these to guy's do-'

"You see sir wheeler here was in the restroom and well it didn't stop..."

"What didn't stop?" the teacher asked

"shit." they said satisfied with the whole thing

Joey nearly died on the spot

"Mr. Wheeler is that true?"

"Well teach um i think they-" Joey was once again cut off.

"It's true this is what he said 'shit! DAMIT! WHY WON'T IT STOP!' both of us heard him say that!"

"Well then Mr. Wheeler?"

Joey was about to pull out a gun and shoot them both but the teach cut him off GOD WAS EVERY ONE NOT LISTIONING TO HIM?

"Wheeler take a sit"

Joey like a zombie sat in his sit and then proceeded to bang his head on his book

The two boys passed him and tapped him on the shoulder did they do that all the time a habit or somethin'?

"Don't worry he had the same problem last week" he pointed to the guy next to him,

"Cut back on the fiber"

They sat down in there sits in the back of the class

Joey blushed with embarrassment when he saw whom he was sitting with, Seto...'shit shit mic shitty shit!' he thought.

Seto gave Joey a glare and smirk and when Joey tried to hide his face in his book.

Seto leaned down so that his mouth was right in Joey's ear and said in a low smooth yet icy tone that was dripping with dark intentions with the boy

"I see you finely made it to class" and with that the bell rang and seto left Joey blushing and in confusion and went to his next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(mauh) hope you like review for more ! this was so fun to write not done yet though!

A>! H


	2. notes

Hey every one thank you all this has to be short cuse i'm in a rush and hoep you like i own nothing thank all you lovely commenters

seto'swifey

LadyVirgo1956 

ritsuka2345

sesshykoi0106

AnimeGurl1217

animegurl088

Fire Dragoness

THAANKZ!

now on with the story oh and **_"This"_** is some one reading something out load and_ "this" _is joeys thoughts,

on with the story!

------------------------------------------------

Joey placed his books in his locker grumbling to himself

'_Stupid Kiba, being all...-'_Joey stopped for a second

'_...mean, no, evil, no, cool, no, stupid, sexy, yes-NO NO NO never in a, well he is very manl-_

"HEY JOEY"

Joey froze and dropped his book.

"Hey is anything wrong?"

Joey froze again.

"Oh no nothin' heh" Joey answered.

"So what do you want Tristion?" He asked.

"Well you see it's-"

Kiba strolled up casually behind Joey and slammed his hand against the locker

Joey jumped a little.

"Hey!" Joey was about to punch the crack head who did that when a very familiar voice filled his ear.

"I see the mutt responds to his master?" Kiba smirked

Joeys face become flustered.

"WHY YOU!" Joey growled

"Hey Joey I didn't know you two where-"

"WE ARE NOT", Joey growled

"-OK TRISTION WE ARE NOT" Joey continued.

"Oh...ok Joey claim down ok no need to act like a p.m.s'ing girl ok, I think I should go"

The look Joey had could kill but not enough to kill the all power full KIBA!

Joey turned around and was about to slap Kiba, but when he turned around Kiba pressed his body against Joey's.

He placed his hands on Joey's shoulders and pushed him against the locker and he put his lips to Joey's ear this was become a favorite thing to Kiba and Joey only pretended to hate it.

"Wheeler I'll spare you the burses" He flicked his tongue out and bit the top of Joey's ear.

"But not the marks"

Joey blushed and let out a soft sigh

Then his mind clicked and well then, this happened...

Joey slapped The Ceo

"Don't you ever Do that A-"

But before he could get the words out Kiba kissed him rough.

Then he felt something hit his head he blinked and sat up

"Huh EH' WHO THROUGH THAT!"

**(It had been about 4 weeks already that he would daydream about Kiba or think about him and most of the time it was more then just kissing.)**

What had hit him was a paper but who was it from?

He opened it

_-Kiba _

"_Have a nice day dream about me? By the way nice ass" _

Joey looked at it a second more

Then fumed

"Why you BA"

"MR. WHEELER shushes and what's this? A note, who is that for Mr. Wheeler"

Joey panicked

"UH no one I – it I didn't" Joey stammered.

"MR. WHEELER GIVE IT HERE!"

"Uh no that's ok it isn't mine and",

"NOW OR I WILL READ IT OUT LOAD!"

"NO!" Joey scream no way in hell!

"OH WHAT NOW TALKING BACK TO ME!"

Joey sighed in defeat

"No I mean uhhggg just take it!"

"Thank you Mr. Wheeler now every one my I have your attention!"

"Wait what!" Joey panicked again

'_No please oh please if there is a god in heaven please do not let her read it!'_

The teacher cleared his throat

"_**Dear Kiba, **_

'_NOOO shit shit if- if there is a devil please kills her don't let her read it if she does it'll KILL ME!' _

"_**Have a nice day dream about me?**_

Joey blinked then looked at the teacher

'_Wait a moment it was not addressed to Kiba I did not write IT! CRAPS WHY DOES THIS FREAKN' WORLD DO THIS TO MEE oh please oh please oh please oh please_

_Oh, please don't read the-"_

"_**By the way nice ass" **_

Joey died right on the spot Joey looked behind him to glower at Kiba who only smirked and chuckled.

"My, my, my I never knew you liked my ass" Kiba got up and left as the bell rang

"OH NO NOT THIS TIME" Joey got up and followed him and was about to turn when he heard Kiba talking on the phone.

"No Mokuba, because, because you could get hurt look I don't want you to do anything stupid I know you won't I trust you in that but how should i know? Well talk to you later it'll be ok yeah, no I don't think so but take care bye"

Joey stopped because the voice Kiba was using was well so different then his voice it was kind caring soft worried, wow Kiba did have a heart.

Joey walked into the room Kiba was in and looked at him.

"Your brother means a lot to you neh?" he asked softly

Kiba knew Joey had been listening so he wasn't surprised when Joey walked in.

"Yeah what do you want wheeler?".

He asked he seemed to be a bit agitated like something he had been talking about struck some nerve.

"Er nothing I just ...you...the...note. I" Joey blushed remembering the last part written

Kiba smiled.

"I mean it the last part" Kiba said

Joey stopped for a moment to think

"How did you know I was having a daydream...bout' you?" He asked matter of factly I mean he didn't know.

"You where mumbling my name" Kiba answered

Ok so he did know.

Kiba moved in closer to Joey and Joey moved in as well.

Joey and Kiba locked stairs

It had weeks ago since the first of many things Kiba has done or said to him that well he didn't know.

"Kiba-"

"You can call me Seto"

Joey blushed at hearing this privilege.

"Why have you been being all...nice to me at times and then doing"

"Well I'm sorry for most of the things I did that pissed you off or got you in trouble that was stupidity on my part.

If you can forgive me for that then well I would like for you to know that I have been a dick-ted to you for three years and I like you very much it's not like me to say all of this"

Joey put his head on right under Seto's chin and felt two strong arms wrap around his waist as Seto's head rested on top of Joey's blonde hair.

"Seto you should know that I have been thinking and dreaming about you"

Joey said a little afraid to after all he was only admitting to Kiba that he liked him and dreamt about him and thought about him.

Which he probably shouldn't have knowing how the Ceo's ego might get.

Seto had to remove him self from Joey unwillingly

"I have to go I have a meeting in five"

Joey looked at him

"But it's lunch time"

"I know that's why it's the only time I could schedule it"

He turned to leave when a hand held onto his

"Can I come?"

Joey asked eyes pleading

Joey didn't want to be left a lone he didn't like that being he didn't have his parents and he felt so safe and warm in Seto's arms.

"Yeah come on" Seto walked with Joey to the front of the school where the car was to take them to the meeting as they exited Seto snaked his hand around Joeys waist and touched his ass.

"HEY!" Joey shouted

"I told you I meant the last part"

---------------------------------------------------------------


	3. that one guy

THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD NOR AM I!!!! HA!!! NEW CHAP AND THANX TOO U ALL!!!!

Ryou-la-lune FireyDragoness Ishizu IshtarVegetaSS2jin AnimeGurl1217

FanFicFanGurl101 sesshykoi0106 LadyVirgo1956 ritsuka2345 seto'swifey

Love u all my lovely commenters hope u like hope it's not too bad! XD XD

okok ok ok this chap follows the days after him and seto are together not much has changed except mabye the fan gurls who make only one apprence since i absulutely can't stand when some one writes them in on romantic sences so one apprence only XD XD oh and i changed and added a little too the ending

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey was at his locker minding his own well, mind, that is until a student a female student glued her self too the door of said locker. Joey closed said door too find said girl and she said (XD XD oh just having fun.)

"You Your Joey right!" , She nodded fast and with excitement

Joey stared and started backing away it looked like the girl was going to end up ripping her head right off her shoulders and just a minute after Joey wished she would.

"Joey Your Joey! Joey Tell me TELL ME!" , she started yelling still shaking her head faster now.

Now poor Joey had backed him self into a corner with this weirdo bobble head girl , shaking even faster then before, Repeating the same things over and over and over.

Joey found him self and the sexy wall very much connected because this girl stealing all his personal space which only Seto had the privilege of doing asking a question that had no subject.

"TELL ME TELL ME!!!"

He could have sworn there was foam coming out of her mouth and dripping all over his shirt , and he was the dog here psh!

"TELL U WHAT GOD DAMMIT!!!" , he finally yelled unable to even breath because of her.

"Silly! Tell me about the sex!", she said all nonchalant.

Now Joey was a keeping it too my self guy, .and this he knew was none of her business since they hadn't done anything to begin with his and Seto's bedtime was his and Seto's alone!

Joey twitched

"uh , I , uh , um that's not"

"It's not WHAT? NOT GOOD IT CAN'T BE!!!! IT HAS TOO BE EXCILLENT!!! HE IS A SEX GOD!!!!! YOUR SO LUCKEY, YOU GET TOO HAVE SO MUCH SSMEX WITH HIM!!!"

Joey twitched again this girl was psycho he started looking around trying too find a way out and saw none but what was this!?! Her screaming had been like a call too all the fan girls and he saw them run in mass numbers all running too him. It was like the movie THE BIRDS they all came too attack him he knew if there was any chance for him too escape it was now!

"Uh umm Look IT'S RIKU AND SORA ,uh,...DOING THE HORAZONTAL HORRER," Joey saw every one stop and turn and well then ,..then he booked it and ran to the guys restroom and breathed a sigh of relief.

He sat and cached his breath , he looked and the ceiling,

"Who the hell is Sora? And Riku?" He heard some one say, said person was right outside the stall

Joey blinked

"I have no F-ing idea just made names up , but it worked" , Joey blinked thinking about it another name came too mind

"Mansex?" , Joey said right after.

"WHAT?" the guy said

"NO I Said Xemnas uh,...yeah not mansex NOT MANSEX" Joey hoped he bought it.

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU SAID MANSEX!!" , the guy yelled

"NO I didn't I-"Joey punched the stall door and his had got stuck.

"Fuck" he grunted

"EWWW WHAT FUCK? YOU FUCK MEN?" the guy screamed

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I AM SAYING!"

Joey slouched in the stall

"uh, ummm god my hand won't come out damit!!" Joey gave out a groan of frustration

"Maybe if I can hit the right spot it will just come out, FUCK my Jackets gonna get dirty!" wait what why did he hear a echo? Oh please please let he not be saying it out-

"EWW AW!!!!! YOUR DOING YOUR SELF EW AW MAN YOUR SICK AWWW SICK!!! MAN EWW AWW EWW SICK"

Joey hit his forehead with his other hand,

"NO that's not what I said!" he grunted as he hand sprung free form the stall door he opened the stall door with a kick to find the guy was gone.

Joey stared at the mirror and looked at himself

'no no no no no no no no no please please please no no no no'

and then he heard it , it the thing that made the day much worse and it was screaming load and clear , he took a deep breath and peeked out side,...and it was running down the halls yelling full force, it of course was the end of his life as he knew it.

"EWW AW!!!!! YOUR DOING YOUR SELF EW AW MAN YOUR SICK AWWW SICK!!! MAN EWW AWW EWW SICK, EWW AW!!!!! YOUR DOING YOUR SELF EW AW MAN YOUR SICK AWWW SICK!!! MAN EWW AWW EWW SICK"

Joey snuck out of the restroom and ran too class unnoticed and for once things went his way and he took his set next too seto actually glad I mean compared too every other day at least today didn't evolve a humiliation in front of his class and the student body.

Or that was until, he saw it again it was right in front of the door and it stepped in more of ran in and looked left and right and spotted Joey and it was like matrix and he zoomed in on Joey and his eyes narrowed. Joey looked scared too death.

"You" , his eyes became slits.

The guy took in a deep breath and then girls tramped over him , they searched the room and stopped there gaze on Joey and narrowed there eyes.

"You",

Joey palmed his forehead again and turned too Seto, who was enjoying the whole scene unfolding in front of him.

"Save me" Joey mouthed and Seto stood up in front of the whole room in front of the rabies infested fan girls and that one guy and cleared his throat. He stared down at Joey who knew that his fate rested in the hands of his male master (XD had too),

"coughcough", seto began

All the fan girls gasped especially one named Ariel (XD XD yes me lol)

"HE GAVE SETO A STD! shock shock gasp!" they all said in unison.

Seto stared them all down

"No, he didn't and you want too know what fan girls and ,...that one guy?"

"What Seto what!" they all swooned and cheered even that one guy

"Sora ... and KARI!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Seto yelled and laughed evilly as lighting bolts went off out side.

All the fan girls screamed and ran as if they had been burned.

And that one guy got up and ran out too the hall too scream after them

"YOU JUST GOT SERVED"

Joey sighed at last that was over and he found comfort as he sat down in relief.

"So Mr. Joey" , his teacher began

"Why were you late?"

Joey sat speechless and proceeded to smack his head on the desk, and suddenly he heard a voice no two voices and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we got this"

Joey sat and watched as the two guys form before walked up too the teacher.

"Well u see teach, Joey here went too the restroom,"

"Yeah! Yeah and it was so bad that he punched a whole in my stall"

Joey nearly died in his seat again, and he felt a hand on his thigh and looked up,

"Pup, let it just be us tonight your day seems too have sucked"

Joey smiled a little at the thought

"Yeah that would be nice"

"But get this teach! He was BEATING THE MEAT BOTH WAYS!" and then joeys mind and smile froze and so did Seto's hand. All the people in the classroom stared at the two of them.

The two freaks of shoulder tapers went back too there sits and said

"It's ok this guy jerks off too me"

The guy siting with the shoulder tapper noded

Joey could have died and would have but Seto's being there was a bit comfertible it helped a bit.

He just couldn't wait till tonight it would be no body eles but him and seto.

Joey gave a sigh and tryed to wait untill school ended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So whatcha guys think this took for ever I had no idea what too write but I finely did it woot!!! Cookies and cakes!! Luv u all comment if u like bye byez!!!!!

much thanx too the peeps that were there from the beginning MUAH!!!!

A ! H


End file.
